Paramount Legendary Heroes
Paramount Legendary Heroes'' (sometimes known as ''Paramount'' ''Infinity) is a 2019 action-adventure sandbox video game featuring the animated characters by Paramount Animation. It was developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, in partnership with Paramount's parent company Viacom, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch, on March 15, 2019. Paramount Legendary Heroes is a successor to the Disney Infinity series, in which Disney abandoned the series on May 10, 2016 due to Avalanche Software's closure until it was acquired and re-opened by Warner Bros. on January 24, 2017. Like Disney Infinity, the setting of the game is a giant customizable universe of imagination, populated with toy versions of iconic Paramount characters. In the Story Mode, Lance Woodard from Twin, Duo, and Two, Puffy Huff from Puffy, and Kasey from Virtual Journey must rescue all of the animated characters that have been missing after they banished to stop Powerbeam and his robot minions and save their worlds from danger. Paramount Legendary Heroes received mixed to positive reviews from critics, who praised the graphics, controls, story mode and a revival of toys-to-life but criticized some of its similarities to the Disney Infinity series. The game became a commercial success with 2 million units sold worldwide. A sequel, Paramount Legendary Heroes: Nicktoons Alliance, is set for release in 2020. Gameplay Paramount Legendary Heroes ''is an action-adventure game that uses collectible figurines that are then virtualized within the game, allowing for animated characters from Paramount Pictures properties to interact and go on adventures. Toy Box Mode Players can mix and match everything that is unlocked within each of the play-sets including characters, weapons and gadgets. By unlocking new content in the ''Paramount Legendary Heroes ''level packs, players are able to build their own worlds and essentially create their own game. There are various "adventures" in this mode, which help teach the player how to use the mode's tools. Players can also earn "spins" by playing through playsets or leveling up their characters, which can be used to unlock additional items. The mode supports online multiplayer, in which players can play around with items that only the other player has, albeit only during that session. Gates ''Coming soon! Powers Base Coming soon! Rare Paramount Treasures Each level pack parts has at least 1 (or 2 in some parts) Rare Paramount Treasure. If collected, it will not only reward the character, but it will be also placed in the hub level as well. Hats/Accessories Coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Development With a lack of growth in Toys-to-life market and increasing developmental costs, the Disney Infinity series was discontinued on May 10, 2016, along with Avalanche Software's closure, despite some sources stating that there were some major plans in place to keep the series alive, and the presence of numerous new characters and playsets previously planned. On January 24, 2017, following Avalanche Software's re-opening and acquisition by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, they have announced a partnership with Paramount Pictures to make an action-adventure sandbox video game using characters from properties by Paramount Animation. It will be a successor to the Disney Infinity series. At E3 2018, the first gameplay demo was shown and it was announced that the game would be released in 2019. Most of the voice cast from the original films reprised their roles while some of the voice cast from the video games reprised their roles respectively. Hasbro was also approached to help design the 12-inch figures. Most of the voice cast from the original films reprised their roles while some of the voice cast from the video games reprised their roles respectively. In June 2018, WB Games announced that Grant Kirkhope and Michael Giacchino had been hired to compose the game. Characters featured The following is a list of character figurines that were released for Paramount Legendary Heroes. The starter pack, which included the game and Legendary Hero Base, contained figures for Lance Woodard, Puffy Huff, and Kasey, and three playsets based on Twin, Duo, and Two, Puffy, and Virtual Journey. Additional figures and playsets were sold in special packs, whilst certain figures were sold separately. Cast Coming soon! Playsets * Starter Pack ** Triple Sided Level Pack Cube ** Paramount Legendary Heroes ''Web Code Card ** Legendary Hero Base ** Lance Woodard ** Puffy Huff ** Kasey ** The game itself ** ''Paramount Ultimate Heroes ''stickers ** ''Paramount Ultimate Heroes ''poster * 'Princess and Prince Adventures Playset''' ** Prince Royce ** Princess Meredith ** Princess and Prince Adventures Playset * World of Wonderland Playset ** Alice ** Philip ** World of Wonderland Playset * Edwin & Triston Playset ** Edwin ** Triston ** Edwin & Triston Playset * The Adventures in Medieval Playset ** Kadyn ** Carson ** Tristen ** The Adventures in Medieval Playset * Crawler, Liger and Ratty: The Three Animals Playset ** Crawler ** Liger ** Ratty ** Crawler, Liger and Ratty: The Three Animals Playset Hub Level The hub level for this game is Paramount Studios. Level Packs Each level pack is splited into 5 parts. Sometimes, some level packs have special collectibles and special goals. Toy Box Mode Main article: Paramount Legendary Heroes/Toy Box Mode Soundtrack All music composed by Grant Kirkhope and Michael Giacchino. # Title Screen # Main Menu # Story Mode Opening # Lost # Lance Unites with 2 Heroes # Around Paramount Studios (remix of the 2012 Paramount fanfare) # Beginning of the Paramount Legendary Heroes Story # You Found a Legendary Hero! # An Unexpected Mission More coming soon! Rating This game got a E10+ for Cartoon Violence, Crude Humor and Mild Suggestive Themes. Reception Paramount Legendary Heroes received generally mixed to positive reviews from critics. On Metacritic, the game holds a 74 rating for the PlayStation 4 version, a 75 rating for the PC version, a 71 rating for the Nintendo Switch version, and a 69 rating for the Xbox One version. IGN gave the game 8.0 out of 10, saying that "the game revives the toys-to-life market, it might be similar to Disney Infinity, but Paramount Legendary Heroes brings characters to life with refreshing graphics and story mode". Sequel : Main article: Paramount Legendary Heroes: Nicktoons Alliance On July 14, 2019, Warner Bros. announced a follow-up game, to Paramount Legendary Heroes, Paramount Legendary Heroes: Nicktoons Alliance for release on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch in February 2019, featuring characters from Paramount animated television series, including Nickelodeon animated series, as the first installment of Paramount Legendary Heroes 2.0. The game will feature improved Toybox editor tools and introduce Toybox Games, discs which allow players to create games based on genres such as tower defense. The game will also be compatible with all figurines and accessories from the previous Paramount Legendary Heroes. The starter pack will contain figures for SpongeBob SquarePants from SpongeBob SquarePants, Bonnie from Master Detectives, Lincoln Loud from The Loud House, Quinn Molea from Quinn the Rockstar, and Sparkles and Gloom from Sparkles and Gloom. Transcripts For the transcript of the game's story mode, see here. Gallery Coming soon! Trivia * Paramount Legendary Heroes ''has a similar concept to ''Skylanders, Disney Infinity, and Lego Dimensions. * Its gameplay is similar to the Disney Infinity trilogy and Lego Worlds. * While most of the characters had new dialogue in the game, some characters had dialogue through archive recording just like in Lego Dimensions. * The game was also planned to be ported on the Wii U, but it was cancelled due to the discontinuation of the console and in favor of the Nintendo Switch. * Nickelodeon characters were originally to be featured as playable characters, but ended up appearing in cameos. Category:Video games